


(nice day for a) white wedding

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yamapi makes Masami wait.





	(nice day for a) white wedding

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

While Masami’s in the tabloids banging Nino for the fourth year in a row, she’s also moonlighting in Hawaii as Yamapi’s future bride.

Future as in about five minutes.

He watches her walk down the aisle, pure white dress shining in the sunset, almost as brightly as the smile on her face. He’s practically grown up with that face, unchanging in its friendliness, eyes always warm to him even when he slips into forgetfulness mode.

A breath hitches next to him and he feels proud, not jealous, that his future wife can invoke this kind of reaction. Particularly in Shirota Yuu, playboy extraordinaire, who didn’t even think about bringing a date to his best friend’s wedding in hopes of scoring with one of the guests or locals.

_Mine_ , Yamapi thinks, pride filling his veins as he stares at Masami and meets her eye.

Her maid of honor is an old friend from her hometown, a nice enough girl who doesn’t seem to be that starstruck with her friend’s choice of husband. She carries Masami’s train obediently, taking her place as Masami carefully steps up to the makeshift alter on the beach.

She grins and bounces a little, a kid at heart, and if Yamapi wasn’t one hundred percent sure that he was marrying the right woman before, he certainly is now. This is his Masami, his Rei, his Mizuno. The third drama of their careers that will never air, their real lives where Tomohisa and Masami get married and live happily ever after.

“Ganbatte Kenzou,” she whispers under her breath, barely loud enough for him to hear, and once again Yamapi breaks his shell to let a smile escape for her.

Just their families and a few close friends surround them, and Yamapi can hear Koyama crying before they even exchange their vows. He hopes that Shige is getting adequate video for Ryo, who’s in the middle of touring with Kanjani8, and for the millionth time he feels guilty about not being able to plan his secret wedding around everyone’s schedules.

The waves start crashing in as Yamapi starts to sing, the perfect background to the song he wrote for her when he proposed exactly one year ago. He knows he’s not the world’s best singer but he tries, and the way the tough girl who never cries’ eyes well up make it worth all of the extra voice lessons.

“I do,” Masami says, and just like that they’re married. Husband and wife.

He’s kissed her a countless number of times, on screen and off, but somehow this one feels like the first time.

::

“Does this mean I have to start calling you Anata?” Masami asks with a pout, swaying a little with her third martini pinched neatly between her fingers.

Yamapi laughs and holds her firmly to keep her from falling out of his lap. “You can call me whatever you want.”

“What are you going to call me?” She giggles as she takes another sip.

“Ma-chan?” Yamapi guesses, eyes trained on her lips as she licks a drop of liquor that she missed.

“Eh?” Masami replies, making a face. “You’ve always called me Ma-chan.”

“Baby?” Yamapi tries again.

“How about…” Masami looks to the night sky, then wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. “Masami-sama, queen of the world.”

“You don’t have a crown,” Yamapi plays along, fingering one of the curls that are piled on the top of her head. “You can’t be a queen without a crown.”

Masami pouts again, and Yamapi has an urge to kiss it off of her. As he starts to lean in to do exactly that, his hair is pulled back rather forcefully.

“Hey!” Masami says shortly. “My Tomo, not yours.”

“Wanna bet?” Jin’s voice replies, and Yamapi tries not to laugh as Jin releases him. “We’re heading back to the hotel. Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Yamapi says in what feels like a broken record, even if he means it more this time.

“As for this one,” Jin goes on, narrowing his eyes at Masami with a smirk. “You better be good to my Pi, bitch.”

“Watch who you’re calling a bitch, bitch,” Masami shoots back, and they grin at each other as they both flip the bird.

Yamapi rolls his eyes and supposes that he should be glad that Ryo isn’t here after all.

“Good luck,” Jin goes on, offering Yamapi a comforting pat on the shoulder and adding “fuck her hard” before he heads up the beach.

Yamapi actually has the decency to blush, turning even redder when Masami leans in to whisper in his ear. “Sometimes that guy has good advice.”

He’s pretty sure that everyone’s expecting them to sneak out of their own reception early anyway. It _is_ their wedding night.

It’s also their first time together, and he owes it to his new wife to thank her properly for waiting for him.

::

“I’m not her,” Masami said firmly. “I’ll never do to you what she did.”

“She said that too,” Yamapi pointed out, his face expressionless as usual. “I’m sorry.”

While everyone else let him walk away from them, Nagasawa Masami refused to. “At least give me a chance!”

Yamapi paused with his back turned, one foot posed to step in front of the other. “I can’t.”

“Yes you can,” Masami insisted, her hand firm on his shoulder, unmoving even when he jumps at the contact. “If you turn me down because you don’t like me, I’ll leave and never bother you again. But don’t do it because of her.”

Yamapi took a deep breath. “She fucked me up.”

“I know,” Masami replied. “I love you anyway.”

Hearing the words made him cringe, and she had to have noticed with the way her grip tightened. “You deserve better than me.”

“Oh, shut up,” Masami told him, so bluntly that he was a little taken aback.

He was laughing before he could stop himself.

“Hey!” she squealed, shaking his shoulders. “Now you’re laughing at me? What kind of guy laughs when a girl confesses to him?”

Yamapi kept laughing.

“What would your fans say if they knew?” Masami’s voice took on a shocked tone. “The gentle Yamapi is revealed to be nothing but a wolf in sheep’s clothing!”

“Okay, okay,” Yamapi finally said, using all of his courage to meet her eyes. “I am… I mean, we have to… I don’t know how to say this.”

She lifted a finger to trail along his jaw. “Just say it.”

“I don’t want to have sex right away,” Yamapi blurted out, instinctively leaning into her touch. “I just. I need to know that it’s real first.”

“For you,” Masami replied, appearing completely unfazed with the odd request, “I’ll wait as long as you want.”

Yamapi smiled for what felt like the first time in years. “If anybody asks, I’m the one waiting for you.”

She winked. “Of course.”

::

“What’s funny,” Masami slurs as she’s carried across the threshold – the appropriate way – into the honeymoon suite, “is that I’ve gone so long without it that I’ve gotten used to thinking it won’t happen.”

“Is that right,” Yamapi replies as he carefully lays her on the enormous bed. Instead of following, he shrugs off his blazer and crosses the room to place it neatly over the back of the chair.

Then he turns to look at her, red-faced and giggly in the cute sundress she’d exchanged her wedding gown for before the reception, hair still pinned up with sparkly sticks. What draws his attention the most is the gold band on her finger, the one that matches his.

“You don’t want to?” he finally asks, leaning against the radiator with his hands shoved in his pockets. Nonchalant.

“Doesn’t matter to me,” she responds as she reaches up to pull the sticks from her hair. The curls fall, splaying all over the bedspread.

One of his many weaknesses, not that he ever told her that. If he had, she’d probably have done it deliberately and he wouldn’t have been able to stop himself.

If he’s being honest with himself, he’s only made it this long because of her. Because she respected his wishes and didn’t try to entice him with more than a kiss.

“I think,” he starts slowly as he steps towards her, “it does.”

“Does what?” she asks, unconcerned as to the way he crawls across the bed.

“Matter.”

He hovers over her, surreptitiously licking his lips as he looks down at hers, still glossy and slightly parted.

“I think I feel something,” she goes on, feigning confusion as her eyes betray her. “There’s this tingle… oh wait, my hand’s just asleep.”

In response, Yamapi picks up her hand and holds it to his face. Her fingers automatically curl to his features, brushing his cheek in his favorite form of affection.

“I love you,” he whispers, turning to kiss the pulse point on her wrist.

“I love you too~” she sings back with a grin. “Are we going to have sex now?”

He continues kissing down her arm, pressing his lips against her skin as he watches her face. “I thought you didn’t want to.”

“I could be persuaded,” she says coyly, squirming a little as he reaches her collarbone.

His other hand rests at her waist, remaining still until he takes a deep breath, long enough to calm himself. Then he’s kissing her neck and sneaking his tongue past his lips to lick at her skin, the scent of her perfume clogging his senses as he slides his hand up her side.

“Mmm, Tomo,” she breathes, sounding a little surprised. “I forgot how good this feels.”

“Keep forgetting,” he mumbles, his hold growing firmer as his jealousy rises. “Only remember how it feels with me.”

She laughs again, but it’s soft and suggestive. “You have to show me first.”

“I thought you didn’t want it?” he says again, teasingly as he kisses the shell of her ear and he completely bypasses her chest, threading his fingers in her hair instead.

“Something changed my mind,” she says, reaching for his hair and pulling him into her mouth. She tastes like gin and cake, her tongue going straight for his because they’re familiar with this part and it feels natural.

There’s a different air about it tonight, however, and Yamapi’s pretty sure that it has something to do with his fingers on her thigh. Her legs spread enough for him to fall between them, her body hot against his and he grinds against her, hardening as he takes control of the kiss.

She gasps, letting go of his hair in favor of popping open the buttons of his shirt, palms exploring his chest before it’s even all the way exposed. He feels the tails tugged out of his pants and goes for the back of her dress, lowering the zipper and unhooking her bra in the same move.

Another push against her has him groaning softly into her mouth, and Masami tightens her hands on his hips as she rocks back towards him. Her fingers slip down past the waistband of his pants, gliding over the sharp angles of his hips until they can’t go any further and Yamapi is straining to suck in his breath and give her more room.

He whimpers when her touch leaves him but inhales sharply when it returns, nimble fingers on his belt rushing to unfasten it along with the button and zipper. She grazes his erection and his body automatically moves in search of the touch, soft fingertips rubbing him through the cloth of his underwear until he’s ready to rip apart any obstruction that keeps him from being inside her.

“So hard for me,” Masami whispers against his lips, following her words with her tongue as she pushes down the offending material and takes his cock in both hands. “Just like I’m wet for you, find out.”

His fingers continue up her thigh, met with no resistance, and he groans more deeply at the thought of her being like this all evening. Maybe even under her wedding dress. His naughty wife, giving him easy access after waiting for so long.

He teases her because she deserves it, loves it if the way she wriggles beneath him is any indication, and it’s not until she whines in the back of her throat that he pushes one finger inside her. Her body latches onto him and pushes back, her mouth tearing away from his as her back arches as much as it can with his weight on top of her.

Another finger and she’s moaning, the sweet sound of her pleasure that he gives her as his lips lead him down her throat and between her cleavage. He tugs down the front of her dress with his free hand while she gladly flings her bra across the room, leaving him to guide one nipple to his mouth to suck and lick as her hands relocate to his hair.

It’s very obvious when she pushes down, but he pretends not to notice as he continues down on his own terms, lifting the dress over her head and leaving her completely nude beneath him. He can now see his fingers moving in and out of her as he gets closer, her scent pulling him in until his face is between her legs, tongue lapping at her slowly and sporadically until she’s trembling and he can’t bear to deny her anymore.

Her body tightens around his fingers as she cries out his name, thighs shaking as he loops his arm around one of them and licks between them, groaning at the way she comes undone beneath him. It only hurts a little when she yanks on his hair, particularly when she doesn’t stop because she’s actually trying to pull him up and it takes him a little while to figure that out.

“You, inside me, now,” she orders, and he spares a second to stare at her, face flushed and breath rushed from the orgasm he gave her. It seems so surreal after everything they _haven’t_ been doing that he pays no attention to her rolling her eyes and grabbing her purse, fishing for something that crinkles as she opens it.

He snaps back when her hands return to his cock, carefully rolling on a condom and grabbing him by both hips to position him where he needs to be. “Don’t make me beg, Tomo,” she whispers, sliding her hands around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

He tries to struggle because he probably tastes like her, can still feel it on his face and doesn’t want her to get mad (like _she_ did), but before he can escape he feels her tongue on his cheek, licking a path down to his chin, and he falls still as he realizes that she’s cleaning him in the most erotic way possible.

It makes him love her even more and he doesn’t hesitate, barely manages to kick off his pants before he’s pushing inside her, her body accepting him and practically sucking him in. He groans and she’s there, breath hot against his cheek as her fingers twist in his hair and she makes encouraging noises against his skin. She’s comforting him as he fucks her and it’s okay for him to let go this way, to shove all conscious thought aside and give in to his male desire to mate.

She’s still tight from her orgasm when she comes again, surprising him as well as her as her hands drop to his back and claw at his shirt until the offensive material is pushed off. Then her nails are digging into his muscles and he groans harder, snaps his hips faster and plunges into her deeper, arms wrapped around her shoulders and face pressed into her jaw as he starts to whisper her name and feels himself start to reach his peak.

“More,” she moans, and he’s obliging before his brain even processes the words. He feels her start to come again and tries to hold off, makes it until her muscles clamp down around him once again and he groans in relief as his tension releases, giving a few final thrusts deep inside her until he can’t hold back anymore.

He’s pretty sure that he blacks out, her soft voice in the back of his mind speaking things that are inaudible, at least until he receives a very pointed poke to the side and realizes that she wants him to move.

“I love you,” she’s saying, “but I love breathing too.”

He laughs as he rolls to the side and disposes of the condom, still catching his breath without opening his eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t last very long,” he manages to sputter out.

“That’s okay,” she replies, and he peeks his eyes open to see her with the most flushed, _satisfied_ face he’s ever seen. “You have the rest of our lives to make it up to me.”

“Can I sleep first?” he asks, only half serious as he snuggles close enough to smell her perfume again.

When he gets no answer, he forces his vision to focus once again to find her completely asleep, breasts rising with each breath as she turns towards him.

As he struggles to get them both under the covers, he thinks that for the first time in his life he might just have to live at someone else’s pace.


End file.
